j_dramafandomcom-20200223-history
Taisetsu na Koto wa Subete Kimi ga Oshiete Kureta
, is a school drama involving a man who becomes involved with a young girl without knowing she will be one of his students as of the next day. Synopsis Toda and Miura play two teachers, Natsumi Uemura and Shuji Kashiwagi, at the same high school who are set to get married in half a year. However, the night before the school year's opening ceremony, Shuji becomes involved with the young Hikari Saeki (played by Takei), without realizing that she will be a student in his class starting the next day. As Shuji struggles to help Hikari deal with the mental complex she is suffering from, he is also torn inside by his betrayal of Natsumi. Meanwhile, Hikari attempts to get closer to Natsumi, driven by feelings of jealousy and a desire to destroy the couple's relationship. --''Tokyograph'' Cast *Miura Haruma as Kashiwagi Shuji *Toda Erika as Uemura Natsumi *Nose Anna as Kaneko Masayo *Shinoda Mariko as Todo Sayaka *Uchida Yuki as Mizutani Aya *Nishimura Masahiko as Nakanishi Yoshifumi *Kazama Morio as Tsuruoka Satoshi Class 2-1 *Takei Emi as Saeki Hikari **Asami Himeka as young Hikari (ep9) *Suda Masaki as Hiraoka Naoki *Gouriki Ayame as Sonoda Nozomi *Hirose Alice as Kagawa Ryoko *Nakajima Kento as Kodama Kentaro *Ishibashi Anna as Watanabe Yuna *Nagashima Shugo as Taguchi Kazutaka *Ishibashi Natsumi (石橋菜津美) as Kawamoto Mari *Itoh Sairi as Uno Sairi *Nounen Rena as Tokunaga Rena *Ohira Natsumi as Chiba Nana *Kuroki Tatsuya as Takiyama Tatsuya *Osamura Koki (長村航希) as Aizawa Koki *Kaechi Momoko (替地桃子) as Makita Reika *Ito Yui (伊藤優衣) as Nishino Yui *Komatsu Mizuki (小松美月) as Yasuda Mizuki *Byrnes Yuki as Eto Byrnes Ryoma *Maruwaka Kaoru (丸若薫) as Ono Masaya *Okawa Nachi (央川奈知) as Tsujimoto Nachi *Kishida Tatsuya (岸田タツヤ) as Yoshikawa Tatsuya *Nakajima Hiroki (中島広稀) as Nakata Hiroki *Kuramasu Yuki (倉益悠希) as Takahashi Yuki *Okayama Amane as Momoi Amane *Yonemura Misaki as Yamaguchi Misaki *Ise Mihato as Higuchi Mihato *Hashiba Tatsuya (羽柴達也) as Hashimoto Tatsuya *Nakajima Airi (中島愛里) as Nakano Airi *Tobayama Ryuta (外波山流太) as Natsukawa Ryuta *Saeki Chizu (佐伯千寿) as Ishimoto Chizu *Otsu Hiroki (大津尋葵) as Tsuchiya Takayuki *Hikita Kento (疋田健人) as Nemoto Kento *Nakamura Yuri (中村優里) as Noguchi Yuri Basketball Club Students *Shihono Ryo (しほの涼) as Hoshino Yoko *Takemoto Aya (竹本彩) as Motoki Aya *Ishimaru Sachi (石丸佐知) as Arino Sachi *Honma Risa (本間理紗) as Manabe Risa *Saito Yurina (齋藤優里奈) as Fujioka Yurina *Watanabe Kaori (渡辺かおり) as Tanabe Kaori *Sasayama Shunpei (笹山純平) as Yamada Shunpei *Sasayama Teppei (笹山哲平) as Yamada Teppei *Nagai Ryunosuke (永井龍之介) as Iguchi Ryunosuke *Sonoda Chikarai (園田力意) as Tanaka Chikarai Others *Arai Hirofumi as Kashiwagi Koichi *Harumi Shiho as Kashiwagi Hirokazu *Mitani Etsuyo as Kashiwagi Ikuko *Asaka Mayumi as Uemura Keiko *Arai Yasuhiro as Uemura Katsumi *Miyamoto Yuko (宮本裕子) as Saeki Yuri *Jinbo Satoshi as Saeki Masanori *Nishizono Misuzu (西園みすず) as Saeki Yukari (ep9) *Fukushi Seiji as Yamashita Yugo (ep7-8) Guests *Anami Atsuko as Taguchi's mother (ep1) *Watanabe Sugie (渡辺杉枝) as Kawamoto's mother (ep1,8) *Akahori Tsugihide (赤堀二英) (ep1) *Oyama Takanori (大山鎬則) as a maid cafe guest (ep1) *Abe Rokuro (岡部六郎) as the principal (ep1,9) *Kaneko Michiyo (金子路代) as a nurse (ep2) *Ueda Ken (植田健) as the guy who hit on Yuna and Reika (ep2) *Asano Junpei (浅野順平) as the guy who hit on Yuna and Reika (ep2) *Mori Kiyuki as the postal service worker (ep2) *Sato Yu as Hikari's doctor (ep3) *Honda Shin (本田晋) as Yamaguchi (ep3) *Ochi Toshimitsu (越智俊光) as Ken (ep4) *Kawamoto Chiaki (河本千明) (ep4) *Oguchi Eriko (おぐちえりこ) as an OB/GYN doctor(ep5) *Yoshida Asami (良田麻美) as a wedding planner (ep5) *Sakata Teppei (阪田鉄平) as the stranger Hikari slept with (ep5) *Sakaki Hidenori (榊英訓) as the couple visitng the wedding planner (ep5) *Sumiyoshi Reina (住吉怜奈) as the couple visitng the wedding planner (ep5) *Yamada Momoki (山田百貴) as Yamashita Hideaki (ep7) *Karaki Chiemi (唐木ちえみ) as Yamashita Miyuki (ep7) *Maruyama Yuko (丸山優子) as a nurse (ep7) *Tozawa Yusuke (戸沢佑介) as school board director (ep8) *Kato Osamu (加藤治) as school board trustee (ep8) *Sato Yushi (佐藤祐四) as school board trustee (ep8) *Sunaga Kei as school board trustee (ep8) *Suzuki Hiromi (鈴木ひろみ) as a parent (ep8) *Yakushiji Jun (薬師寺順) as a parent (ep8) *Otsuka Hiroshi (大塚洋) as a real estate agent (ep9) *Bito Isao as Tsushima Akihiro (ep10) *Miyoshi Ayaka as Yoshimura Mio (ep10) *Uehara Yoshie (上原由恵) as the doctor (ep10) *Doujyo Takuto (どうじょう拓人) as wedding ceremony staff (ep10) *Kamata Marina (鎌田麻里名) as the airport staff (ep10) *Ando Hitomi (安藤瞳) as the airport staff (ep10) Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Adachi Naoko (安達奈緒子) *'Producer:' Masumoto Jun, Shimizu Kazuyuki *'Director:' Nishiura Masaki, Hayama Hiroki *'Music:' Hayashi Yuki Episodes #The morning of the beginning #War of the women #His answer #Exposed #The truth #Half a year later #Marriage Proposal #Resignation #The final class #Marriage Recognition *'68th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Supporting Actress - Takei Emi Notes *Episode 9, due to air on 14 March 2011, was pre-empted due to the Tōhoku earthquake and tsunami of 11 March 2011. As a result, this series finished a week later than originally planned. External Links *Official site *Japanese Wikipedia Category:Fuji TV Category:Needs Western names